Qui aurait penser qu'un jour
by Liily-Love
Summary: Qui aurait penser qu'un jour du sang pur coulerait dans mes veines et que je serais folle amoureuse de mon pire ennemi ? Qui aurait penser que Voldemort n'en aurait pas seulement après Harry Potter ? Mon nom est Hermione Granger, du moins l'était. Mon véritable nom est Hermione Evans. Oui oui vous avez bien lu. Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_Voila, c'est une idée de fiction que j'ai eu et donc j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager en plus de mes deux autres fiction : détruite et un amour réparateur._

* * *

Mon nom ? Hermione Granger. J'entre en dernière année a Poudlard avec mes meilleurs amis : Harry, Ron et sa sœur Ginny. Même si Ginny est seulement en 6ème année. Je suis heureuse de finir mes études cette année. J'adore étudier mais j'aimerais passer a autre chose. 7 ans dans la même école c'est très long et j'ai besoin de changer d'air un peu. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 18 août et c'est mon anniversaire. Je vient d'avoir 17 ans autrement dit, je suis majeur dans le monde des sorciers. Génial non ? Je peut faire de la magie, enfin pas chez moi évidemment puisque mes parents sont moldus mais je trouve quand même sa super. Ginny, ma meilleure amie, a préparée une petite fête en mon honneur chez elle. Je suis donc au terrier et en train de me faire trimballer dans tout les sens par Ginny qui me essaye tant bien que mal de coiffer mes cheveux.

- Bon ! J'abandonne Hermione. Ils sont impossible a coiffer comme sa.

- Tu vois ? Tant pis j'irais sans être coiffée.

- Hors de question ! J'ai essayer de la manière moldue maintenant laisse moi essayer avec un sort.

- Tu n'es pas encore majeur Ginny.

- Oui mais si toi tu le lance ?

- Mais, c'est pour quoi faire ce sort ?

- Tu verra une fois que tu l'auras lancer. Répète après moi en de désignant tes cheveux de ta baguette : LISEASCAPILLUS !

- LISEASCAPILLUS !

- Et voilà

Je me regarda dans le miroir et je vis mes cheveux lisse, mais vraiment lisse, je ne me reconnaissais même pas. Je laissait donc Ginny finir de me coiffer, maintenant que mes cheveux se laissait tranquillement faire. Je me retrouvait avec des cheveux joliment coiffés en tresse épi descendant sur mon épaule juste au dessus de ma poitrine.

- C'est très beau Ginny.

- Merci. Mais j'ai pas encore fini. Je dois te maquiller.

- Ginny. Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire c'est juste mon anniversaire.

- Juste ? Tu es majeur Hermione ! Sa se fête dignement tout sa. En plus tu as un corps magnifique je ne comprend pas que tu ne le mette jamais en valeur. Tu sais quoi ? Après la fête nous irons toutes les deux sur le chemin de traverse et tu va me jurer de jeter toutes tes vieilles fringues. Je veut que tu prenne soin de ton corps et que tu le mette en valeur cette année.

- Ginny !

- C'est un ordre ! Maintenant ferme les yeux que je finisse de te préparer.

Ginny me tortura encore une bonne demi heure avant de me donner ma robe. Oui car pour c'était bien de la torture même si je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je ne me mettais pas assez en valeur mais a vrai dire tout cela m'étais égal. Je lui promis donc de faire un effort cette année mais c'était bien parce que c'était elle et que c'était ma dernière année.

La robe qu'elle m'avait était vraiment belle, Ginny avait vraiment de bon goût et de plus elle savait ce qui me plairait même si je n'aurais jamais achetée une robe pareille moi même. C'était une robe blanche fait d'un tissus fluide. J'avais une seule bride et une ceinture argentée qui affinait parfaitement ma silhouette. Coiffée, maquillée et habillée ainsi, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Gin... je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je suis ….

- Magnifique. Je t'en prie Hermione.

- Aller, descendons maintenant. Maman doit nous attendre pour manger.

Les garçons ne surent pas quoi me dire eux non plus. Tout le monde me regardait mais personne ne disais rien. Madame Weasley fut la première a prendre la parole.

- Tu es magnifique Hermione chérie.

- Sa valait le coup d'attendre pas vrai George ?

- Tout a fait Fred.

- Je ne t'aurai jamais reconnue si je t'avais croisée dans la rue.

- A ce point Harry ?

- Oh que oui. Tu es très belle tu devrais l'habillée comme sa plus souvent. Je ne dit pas que tu n'es pas belle d'habitude mais...

- j'ai compris Ronald. Merci. Merci a tous.

- Bon anniversaire Hermione !

Le repas était délicieux comme toujours et je fut gâter par tout le monde. Monsieur et madame Weasley m'offrirent une enveloppe avec un peu d'argent ce qui me touchait d'autant plus que je savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Je me sentais gênée d'accepter.

- Je, je ne peut pas accepter. C'est bien trop.

- Je t'en prie ma chérie. Accepte. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Arthur a eu une promotion avant hier.

- Oh félicitations Monsieur Weasley.

- Merci Hermione.

- Hermione. Ouvre mon cadeau.

C'était Ginny. Elle m'offrit une trousse de beauté avec tout le nécessaire requis pour me faire belle avait-elle dit. Ronald m'offrit le livre que je regardait dans la boutique quelques jours auparavant. Je comprenais a présent pourquoi il m'avait pressée a tel point que je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'acheter. Harry quand a lui, de mèche avec Ginny sûrement, m'offrit un bon d'achat d'une valeur de 100 galions dans une boutique de vêtements.

- Harry tu es fou. C'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

- Rien n'est de trop pour notre meilleure amie. Accepte. De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix.

Quand aux jumeaux fidèles a eux mêmes, il m'offrirent la dernière version de leur boite a flemme avec quelques objets de plus par ci par la.

J'étais très touchée par tout ces présents. J'eus a peine de le temps de dire merci a tout le monde, que Ginny m'embarqua sur le chemin de traverse avec les garçons même si eux ne nous suivraient pas dans les boutiques. Ils avaient quelques achats a faire pour la rentrée.

Ginny passa l'après midi a me faire essayer des vêtements et nous rentrâmes avec plus de vêtements que mon armoire ne pouvait en contenir mais comme je lui avait promis de jeter mes anciens, il y aurait suffisamment de place disait-elle. Le bon d'achat offert par Harry y était passé.

Alors que j'allais rentrer a la maison, Harry et Ron vinrent me rejoindre dans la chambre. Ils étaient bizarres. Ils ne disaient rien et se regardaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a les garçons ?

- Nous avons un dernier cadeau pour toi, on ne voulait pas te l'offrir devant tout le monde.

- Quoi ? Mais vous n'auriez pas dû. Vous m'avez suffisamment gâtée.

- Celui ci est spécial.

Alors Ron sorti de sa poche un petit écrin qu'il me tendit. Je soulevait le couvercle pour pouvoir admirer un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, en réalité trois petits cœur collés les uns avec les autres sur lesquels étaient gravés trois lettres H,H et R. Harry, Hermione et Ron. J'étais si émue que je ne pu retenir mes larmes. Alors le garçons vinrent me rejoindre sur mon lit et me prirent dans leur bras. Je mis un certain moment avant de me calmer puis il fut l'heure de rentrer chez moi.

Mes parents m'attendaient dans le salon. Ils semblaient inquiets. Cela m'étonnait, ils ne s'inquiétaient jamais quand je me rendais chez les Weasley.

- Papa ? Maman ? Tout va bien ?

- Nous avons reçu une lettre pour toi.

Ma mère semblait retenir ses larmes et serrait si fort la main de mon père que ce dernier était tout blanc.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une lettre. Alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Ce n'est pas une simple lettre. Hermione nous devons te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très difficile a dire et crois moi ma chérie nous aurions aimés ne pas avoir a le faire mais nous n'avons pas le choix. nous te devons la vérité.

- Vous commencez a me faire peur...

- Il y a 17 ans, le jour de ta naissance pour être plus exacte, un homme et une femme nous on rendu visite. La jeune femme tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Toi. ils semblaient tellement désespérés. ta mère et moi avons cru qu'ils cherchaient un asile, mais en réalité, ils nous demandés de veiller sur toi. ils nous on confiés la personne la plus précieuse a leurs yeux. ta véritable mère était effondrée, ton père était obligé de la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant et pourtant aujourd'hui ta mère et moi connaissons cette même souffrance.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible, je suis votre fille. Il y a des photo de maman enceinte. Je ne peut pas avoir été adoptée. Non ! Non ! Je ne veut pas y croire. Ce n'est pas marrant de me faire une blague le jour de mon anniversaire.

- Hermione, laisse moi finir. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tes parents, tes vrais parents nous ont demandés de veiller sur toi jusqu'au jour où ils reviendraient te chercher.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Tes parents, étaient des sang purs qui, sur ordre de Dumbledore, avaient infiltrés le camp de, je ne sais plus son nom.

- Voldemort ?! mes vrais parents sont des Mangemorts ?

- Non, je crois que c'étaient des espions, pas réellement des mangemorts, ils font partis du même groupe que toi: l'ordre du phénix si je me souviens bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, ta famille est une famille très puissante et même plus puissante que Voldemort. Voldemort voulait leur enfant dans ses rang. Alors pour te protéger de tout ceci. Tes parents t'ont amenés a nous.

Il avait les larmes au yeux, il luttait pour ne pas pleurer devant moi, je l'entendais dans sa voix, alors que ma mère était effondrée et que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sur les miennes aussi.

- Hier soir, nous avons reçu une lettre selon laquelle ils souhaitaient que tu revienne parmi eux maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi a s'échapper de ses rang.

- Ils ont réussi a sortir des rang de Voldemort sans se faire tuer ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que sa. ils ne disent rien de plus dans la lettre mais maintenant que tu es majeur tu n'es plus sous la protection du sort que ta mère t'avais jetée quand tu était petite. et donc ils nous ont écrit que tu était en danger en restant avec nous plus longtemps.

- Je ne veut pas les rejoindre.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ma chérie, ils vont arrivés... maintenant. crois moi nous ne voulons absolument pas nous séparer de toi. Tu est notre fille, notre bébé et tu sera toujours notre enfant. nous sommes désolés de t'avoir cachés la vérité mais c'était pour ton bien crois moi. nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. tu a été notre soleil, notre trésor et tu feras toujours parti de cette famille. mais ta véritable famille veut te connaitre et elle le mérite.

Et au moment même, frappa à la porte. Mon père sécha les larmes qui avaient débordés et parti ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir monsieur Granger.

- Bonsoir. Entrez.

Une femme et un homme firent leur apparition dans le salon de, ma désormais ancienne maison.

- Tu doit être Hermione.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle me dit un grand sourire avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

- Vous .. vous êtes ma mère ?

- Oh .. non. Je suis ta tante Lena. Et voici ton oncle Wesley.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Contrairement a ma tante il ne vint pas me prendre dans ses bras et ne semblait spécialement touché par le fait de me voir. Mais il est vrai que dans les sang pur, les hommes ne montraient pas beaucoup ce qu'ils ressentaient.

- pourquoi ce ne sont pas mes parents qui sont venus me chercher ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas c'est bien trop dangereux pour eux. Ils sont cachés mais nous allons te mener jusqu'à eux. Fais tes bagages chérie. Nous ne pouvons pas tarder. Ta mère a hâte de te serrer dans ses bras.

Alors je monta dans ma chambre. Je tira ma valise de dessous mon lit et je pris tout ce que je pouvais mettre dedans avec un sort de rétrécissement : les vêtements achetés aujourd'hui, mes albums photos, la plupart de mes livres, mon nécessaire de magie et mes tenues d'école. Je fis voler mes bagages jusque dans le hall. Je ne réalisait pas vraiment que j'allais quitter ma maison et que je n'étais pas une Granger. Je retourna donc dans le salon. Les Granger, mes parents restaient en retrait et nous regardaient. Je ne voulais pas les quitter. Mais j'étais aussi curieuse de connaître ma véritable famille. Je couru dans les bras de mon père et je le serra aussi fort que je pouvais et je fit pareil avec ma mère qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. J'essayais de retenir les miennes mais c'était trop difficile. La dernière chose que je fit en passant la porte d'entrée c'est me demander si je le franchirait a nouveau un jour. Puis ma tante pris ma main, mon oncle l'autre et d'un sort il fit rétrécir mes bagages pour les mettre dans sa poche avant de nous faire transplaner.

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant un grand portail. Je ne voyais pas de maison. Seulement l'obscurité de la nuit. Nous franchîmes les portes puis nous marchâmes 5 bonnes minutes dans le noir, sur un sentier de terre. Enfin je l'aperçu, ce n'était pas une maison mais un château. C'était vraiment immense et contrairement a ce qu'on aurait penser, une certaine chaleur émanait de ce manoir. Alors qu'une elfe nous ouvrait la porte, je me rendis compte que je connaissais pas le nom de ma famille.

- je ne vous ai pas demander comment vous vous appeliez.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que nous étions entrés. Trois personnes étaient présentes dont un de mes pires cauchemars : Pansy Parkinson. Tout ce que je demandais c'était qu'on ne me dise pas que c'était ma sœur. Elle me regarda de manière assez gentille (ce qui était très étrange pour elle) et me dit :

- Bienvenue chez toi. Cousine.

La femme a son coté fondit en larmes et vint directement vers moi me serrer dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue a la maison mon bébé, tu nous a tellement manquée ma chérie.

J'en déduisait donc que c'était ma mère et que mon père était celui qui était de l'autre coté de Pansy. Ce dernier vint lui aussi a ma rencontre et nous serra toutes les deux dans ses bras en embrassant mon front. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne me sentais pas étrangère. Je savais que ma place était ici.

- Bienvenue a la maison Hermione Helena Evans.

- Evans ?

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que sa vous plaira. Surtout laisser des commentaires. Et dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelles fiction :D _

_Bisous bisous _


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme je vient de commencer cette fiction, j'ai de l'inspiration. Mais je ne suis pas comme beaucoup de ces auteurs qui publie une fois par semaine. Mes publications ne sont pas régulières. Sa viendra comme sa pourra. J'espère que vous comprenez tout sa. ensuite, je suis très heureuse de voir que déjà de nombreuses personnes suivent ma fiction. Pour un auteur il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que de voir que son travail est apprécié :) alors voilà, merci a tous. Et Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Vous avez bien dit Evans ?

- Oui ma chérie. Pourquoi cet étonnement ?

- De la famille de Lily Evans ? Mère de mon meilleur ami Harry Potter ?

Alors mon père me pris la main et me dit :

- Nous ferions mieux de nous installer au salon pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Milly ?

Alors l'elfe qui nous avait ouvert la porte d'entrée refit son apparition.

- Maître ?

- Apportes nous du thé et des petits gâteaux. Hermione, ma chérie, as tu déjà dînée ?

- A vrai dire non, je venais juste de rentrer quand on est venu me chercher.

- Alors apportes donc de quoi rassasier la faim d'Hermione, Milly.

- Oui Maître.

Mon père ouvrit les doubles portes, de ce que je supposait être un salon. Mais c'était bien plus qu'un salon, c'était immense. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée, en face de laquelle deux beaux sofas beiges semblaient attendre notre venue. Tout le reste de la pièce n'était qu'étagères. Des étagères remplies de milliers de livres. J'étais abasourdi. Je n'avais jamais vu une bibliothèque pareille en dehors de celle de Poudlard. Ma mère me regardait tendrement, en souriant.

- Tu aimes lire ?

- Oh oui, si je pouvais passer mes journées a lire, je serais définitivement comblée. Même si je pense que les cours me manqueraient trop.

- Tu tiens sans doute tout cela de moi.

- Ta mère était la meilleure de sa promotion lorsqu'elle était a Poudlard et nous savons de source sûre que toi aussi.

- De source sûre ?

- Assis toi, nous allons tout t'expliquer.

Alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers les sofas. Je m'assis au milieu d'un, entourée par mes deux parents pendant que mon oncle, ma tante et ma .. eurk, cousine s'installaient dans celui d'en face.

- Lily Evans, était ma petite sœur.

- Votre petite sœur ?

- Oui. Je suis le grand frère de Lily et de Pétunia.

- Mais alors, Pourquoi …

- Pourquoi personne n'a jamais entendu parler de moi ?

- Oui.

- Parce que je ne suis pas leur frère à part entière. Je ne suis pas un sang pur mais je ne suis pas non plus né moldu. Je suis un sang mêlé. Mon père, et donc le père de Lily m'as eu avec une sorcière bien avant de rencontrer la mère de Lily. Je suis seulement le demi frère de Lily. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de la considérer comme ma véritable sœur a part entière. J'ai 6 ans de plus qu'elle. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai passé qu'une seule année avec elle a Poudlard. Personne ne sait que je suis son grand frère. Tout le monde sais qu'a Poudlard, il y avait un Maximilien Evans mais personne n'a jamais fait le rapprochement entre elle et moi. C'était notre secret. Nous étions très proches. Quand elle est morte … Katherine et moi, souhaitions prendre Harry sous notre aile mais nous l'aurions mis en danger et Dumbledore avait déjà pris la décision de le confier a Pétunia pour nous protéger et le protéger.

- Sa a sans doute été la pire décision qu'Albus Dumbledore est jamais prise.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

- Mais alors, Harry n'as jamais su qu'il avait un oncle.

- Non.

- Il faut le lui dire.

- Je ne sais pas si se serait une bonne idée, Hermione.

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant, j'apprends c'est aussi mon cousin. Je l'ai vu souffrir toutes ces années. Il a perdu toutes les personnes a qui il tenait : ses parents, son parrain. Il mérite de savoir qu'il a toujours de la famille.

- Il a toujours les Dursley.

- Une famille qui l'aime, je veut dire. Harry ne les a jamais considérés comme sa famille. Je dois le lui dire. Maintenant.

Alors que j'allais me lever, ma mère me retint par le bras.

- Hermione attends, tu le lui dira plus tard. Nous n'avons pas fini. Il y a encore de très importantes choses, dont nous devons te parler.

- Oui. Tu pourras lui dire. Maintenant que nous t'avons récupéré, en réfléchissant, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas récupérer notre neveu en même temps. Si il le souhaite, il pourra venir vivre avec nous.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais nous devons finir de tout t'expliquer avant.

- Oui.

- Bien. Nous sommes une famille très puissante, plus puissante que Dumbledore lui même. La famille de ma mère était une des plus puissante du pays. Et la famille de ta mère aussi. Voldemort souhaite t'avoir dans ses rang depuis ta naissance, et même avant. Il savais que si nous avions un enfant ensemble, alors il serait le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Plus puissant que lui et que Dumbledore lui même. Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte, nous avons jugés, que pour te protéger nous devions te mettre a l'abri de la meilleure manière qui puisse être. Alors nous t'avons conduit chez ces moldus et nous avons fait croire à Voldemort que lors d'une des dernières attaques menées pour lui, ta mère avait été gravement blessée, blessée jusqu'au point d'accoucher d'un mort né et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfants.

- Il a dû être très en colère.

- Oui. Il nous a puni sévèrement pour ne pas avoir été plus prudent. C'est là que nous en avons profité pour nous enfuir. Dumbledore nous a offert sa protection et nous nous sommes cachés durant toutes ces années. Nous nous cachons toujours.

- Et votre … votre marque ?

- Nous n'en avons pas. Voldemort attendait sans doute le jour où ta mère lui confierai son enfant, pour nous marquer. Mais comme ce jour n'est jamais arrivé...

- Alors, vous étiez des espions ?

- Oui, comme Rogue et comme Lena et Wes. D'autres avant nous étaient des espions mais nombreux sont ceux qui ont été tués. Voldemort ne se doute pas que l'ordre a toujours eu des espions dans son camp. Et dire qu'il se prend pour le sorcier le plus intelligent, et le plus puissant du monde.

- Mais, si vous vous cachez toujours, pourquoi m'avoir récupéré ?

- Parce que tu es majeur aujourd'hui et que tu n'es plus protégée par le sort que nous avions lancé. Voldemort se doute que nous lui avons menti car nous nous sommes enfuis. Il connaît de nombreux sorts et nous avons peur qu'il n'en trouve un pour te retrouver grâce a ton sang. Hermione, ton sang est l'un des plus purs qui n'ai jamais existé. Il faut que tu rende compte de qui tu es et de ce que tu représente.

- Wouah … sa un fait un peu trop pour moi d'un seul coup la.

- Hermione, tu doit comprendre que tu as en toi le pouvoir absolu.

- Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire.

- Sa viendra. Tu es amenée a faire de grandes choses Hermione. Tu va changée le monde.

- Wes chéri.

- Oui Kath ?

- Je crois que sa en fait trop pour elle. Nous devrions la laisser se reposer un peu. Nous avons tout le temps pour lui expliquer.

- Oui. Tu as raison.

- Je vais la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

J'étais dans un état second, j'avais appris trop de choses sur moi même en trop peu de temps : j'étais la cousine de Harry, la nièce de Lily Evans, j'étais la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps, Pansy Parkinson était ma cousine et surtout, Lord Voldemort me voulait dans ses rangs. Wouah. Il me fallait un peu plus qu'une seule nuit pour digérer tout sa.

- Une dernière chose Hermione.

- Oui Heu … père.

- Tu peut m'appeler papa, je sais que les Granger sont ta famille mais tu peut m'appeler papa si tu le veut. Enfin bref, dans une semaine nous faisons une petite réception avec les gens en qui nous avons confiance et a ce moment la tu rencontrera ton fiancé.

- Quoi ?! J'ai bien entendu ? C'est hors de question.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Attend, il est hors de question que je m'endorme sans savoir qui tu espérais me faire épouser ! Je ne me marierais pas ! Du moins pas avec la personne que j'aurais choisie !

- Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione. Je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie. Tu a besoin d'être protégée et l'homme que nous avons trouvés pour toi est parfait. Je suis ton père, le sort est scellé depuis des années. Tu n'as absolument aucun choix !

- Tu n'es mon père que depuis quelques heures alors ne crois pas que tu ai un quelconque droit sur moi !

Je voyais bien que je l'avais terriblement blessé, je m'en voulais déjà pour ces mots, mais J'étais folle de rage, ma mère marchait devant moi et intérieurement, je fulminait. J'étais peut être une sang pur mais il était hors de question que j'accepte leurs règles débiles. Ma mère s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de me laisser passer. Alors toute ma colère s'évanouit au moment où je franchis la porte.

Je n'avais jamais vu une chambre aussi belle et aussi spacieuse. Un lit a baldaquin se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient beige et mauve. Ces couleurs chaudes me réchauffaient un peu le cœur. Je me sentais tout a fait a l'aise dans cette pièce. Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée avec en face d'elle un petit canapé et une étagère remplie de livres. De l'autre coté de la pièce, deux portes se trouvaient. La première conduisait a la salle de bain constituée d'une baignoire à remous qui pouvait facilement accueillir deux personnes, D'une douche italienne, d'un lavabo et d'un placard contenant toutes sortes de produits de beauté : lotion pour boucler les cheveux, pour les lisser, des crayons, du mascara, des fards a paupières, des rouges a lèvres, ect … La deuxième porte conduisait à un dressing aussi grand que la chambre elle même. Il était rempli de vêtements : des robes de soirées, des tenues plus classiques, mes vêtements achetés l'après midi même était déjà tous rangés.

Je retournait dans ma chambre ou ma mère attendait, assise sur le canapé, regardant les flammes de la cheminée. J'allais donc m'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais autant souffert que le jour où nous avons dû te confier à ces gens. Chaque jour, j'ai pensée a toi. Cette chambre est la tienne depuis ta naissance. Au fur et a mesure des années nous l'avons transformée, de nursery à chambre de petite fille puis d'adolescente, à femme aujourd'hui. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouver. Ma chérie.

Elle me pris dans ses bras et se mis a pleurer de joie. Les larmes me montaient tellement, j'étais émue. J'étais heureuse de connaître ma véritable famille. Quand elle se calma, elle m'embrassa puis sorti de la chambre. J'étais évidemment encore toute retournée, je me levait puis me dirigea dans mon nouveau dressing pour chercher de quoi dormir. A mon plus grand malheur, il n'y avait que de légères nuisettes que je n'aurai jamais cru porter un jour, ni même regarder. Une fois changée, j'ouvris ma valise et rangea le reste de mes affaires que Milly n'avait pas touchée, pensant sûrement que sa nouvelle maîtresse préférait le faire elle même. je rangeait donc mes livres préférés la où il restait de la place, puis mis sur ma table de nuit une photo de moi et des garçons, une de Ginny et de moi et une dernière de moi et mes parents lors de notre voyage en France quelques jours plus tôt. Je m'installais confortablement sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, pris un parchemin et écrivit une lettre a Harry.

« Cher Harry,

j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi mais d'abord une nouvelle un peu moins joyeuse.

J'ai appris tout a l'heure en rentrant chez moi que les Granger, n'étaient pas mes vrais parents. Oui c'est surprenant. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire jusqu'au moment où ma vraie tante et mon véritable oncle sont venus me chercher pour me conduire à mes vrais parents. Cela vas te paraître complètement fou mais mon vrai nom de famille est Evans, comme ta mère. A vrai dire, mon père était son grand frère et donc ton oncle. Tu dois sûrement te dire que je ne vais pas bien, que je divague mais tout ceci est vrai, je ne suis pas folle. Mes parents te propose donc de venir vivre ici avec eux, et moi. Prend le temps de réfléchir a tout sa. Je ne peut pas t'en dire plus mais si tu vient dés demain alors mes parents ( sa me fais encore bizarre de les appelés comme sa) t'expliqueront tout.

Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami mais je viens d'apprendre que tu es aussi mon cousin.

Je suis heureuse de savoir que nous faisons parti de la même famille.

Je t'embrasse fort et j'attends ta réponse avec impatience.

Hermione. »

j'attachais le parchemin à la patte de ma nouvelle chouette puis une fois que celle ci ce fut envolée, je me préparait a aller au lit. Je me glissais sous la couette quand on toqua a la porte.

- Entrez

A ma plus grande surprise, Pansy se présenta sur le seuil de la porte.

- je te réveille ?

- Heu .. non. Non j'allais me coucher. Que veut tu Pansy ?

- Te parler. Je peut ?

Me dit elle en désignant mon lit. Comme je lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, elle monta au bout du lit et s'assit face a moi, sur les couvertures.

- Je voulais te parler et t'expliquer mon comportement durant toutes ces années.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire.

- J'y tiens. Puisque mes parents et les tiens m'y avaient obligés.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais depuis toutes ces années que nous sommes cousines, de nombreuses fois j'ai voulue aller vers toi, te parler comme a une amie, comme a ma cousine. Mais mes parents me l'avait interdit. Ils m'ont dit que pour ta sécurité je ne devais pas te parler et qu'il était même préférable que je fasse semblant de te détester. Chaque fois que je te disais : sale sang de bourbe, ou une quelque autre insulte, je m'en mordait les doigts. Mais il fallait que Voldemort crois tu étais vraiment une sang de bourbe et si les membres de ta famille eux mêmes, y croyait, ou du moins faisaient semblant de le croire, alors il n'aurait pu te soupçonnée d'être celle qu'il recherchait.

- Alors toutes ces années, tu as fais semblant de me détester ?

- Oui. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

- Qui sa ?

- Ton fiancé.

- Mon fiancé est à Poudlard ?

- Oui. Évidemment. Depuis des années, il veille sur toi. Tu pensait vraiment que tes parents te laisserai sans protection ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qui est- ce ?

- Je ne peut pas te le dire. Tu ne dois le savoir que vendredi soir. Si je te le dit tu pourrais te braquer et t'enfuir même si je doute que tu y parvienne. Ce manoir est pire qu'Azkaban niveau sécurité.

- Bien. Je ne veut pas que tu sois punie pour m'avoir révéler son nom. Alors je n'insisterai pas.

- Je voudrait tout recommencer a zéro. Je veut que tu me pardonnes pour toutes ces horribles choses que je t'ai dites.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend. Tu étais obligée. Je te remercie d'avoir fait tout sa pour me protégée... et je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. Il va sans doute me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer tout sa mais j'espère que nous serons bientôt de véritables cousines.

- Merci Hermione. Bien je vais te laisser dormir. Tu doit être fatiguée.

- Bonne nuit Pansy.

- Bonne nuit. Oh une dernière chose, n'en veut pas a tes parents de t'avoir choisis un époux. Ils font sa pour ton bien. Il te faut un homme digne de te protéger et je suis sur que tu seras très heureuse avec lui. Il est fait pour toi crois moi. Et puis, moi aussi je suis fiancée … finalement se n'est pas si horrible que sa. Les personnes choisies sont toujours celle qui nous sont destinées, nos âmes sœur si tu préfè parents t'aiment plus que tout au monde et t'avoir récupérée est la chose qui leur fait le plus plaisir au monde. Crois moi. Aller Bonne nuit cousine.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis me laissa seule avec mes pensées. Cela faisait une chose de plus à ajouter à la longue listes de choses apprise dans la journée. J'étais une Evans, la sorcière la plus puissante du monde, Harry était mon cousin, Pansy ma cousine, Voldemort me voulait, j'étais fiancée et de toute évidence a quelqu'un que je détestait pour m'avoir insulté. Tout cela promettait.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis sure que vous savez qui est le fiancée d'Hermione. _

_Laissez vos commentaires ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà. Je suis très heureuse de constater que ma fiction plaît. Ce fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre travail est apprécié. Comme je le dis toujours, un commentaire ce n'est pas seulement pour montrer qu'on aime. J'apprécie tout autant un commentaire constructif qui me donne quelques idées pour la suite ou qui me fait remarquer certaines choses, comme peuvent être des erreurs dans mes paroles ou des fautes d'orthographe (même si je vous promets que pour sa je fais vraiment des efforts).  
Du coup j'aimerais répondre à un des commentaires que j'ai reçu, il y a quelques jours, écrit par Guest : donc tout d'abord je te remercie de ton commentaire et de ta lecture. J'ai bien pris toutes tes idées en compte (d'ailleurs tu va vite t'en rendre compte). Tu as raison, dans les autres fictions sur le couple Hermione/Drago, on entend souvent la même chose quant à la réaction d'Hermione, une certaine passivité émane. Et je n'avais pas encore écrit ce chapitre car je ne voulais pas faire la même chose que les autres. Donc je te remercie de ton idée. Et ensuite pour répondre à ta question, les parents d'Hermione n'ont pu être marqués après la pseudo mort d'Hermione puisqu'ils se sont enfuis après avoir été punis. Enfin voilà, au plaisir de te revoir. Je te remercie encore une fois.  
Si vous avez des idées à me faire passer concernant la suite, je serais très heureuse d'en accueillir. Non pas parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration, loin de là, mais je pense que ce site offre une réelle possibilité d'interactivité entre les lecteurs et l'auteur donc autant en profiter pour partager. Bon je ne vous embête pas plus.  
Bonne lecture._

* * *

La nuit fut courte, très courte, je n'avais cessé de pleurer que vers environ 4 heures du matin pour m'endormir, enfin, épuisé par mes larmes. Tôt le lendemain matin, bien trop tôt à mon goût, je fut réveillée par des coups incessants donnés contre ma fenêtre. J'ouvris les yeux et vit la Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry qui me regardait, se demandant sans ce que j'attendais pour lui ouvrir. Ce que je fis rapidement. Elle entra puis se posa sur le rebord de la cheminée avant de me tendre sa patte pour détacher la lettre. Je fouillais dans ma table de nuit pour trouver un petit biscuit que je lui offris avant de m'installer correctement pour lire la lettre de mon récent cousin.  
« Chère Hermione, je suis très heureux de savoir que tu va bien, même si j'ignorais quand rentrant chez toi hier soir, cela put en être autrement. Ta lettre m'a beaucoup surpris, je pensais que c'était une blague mais je sais que tu ne plaisanterais pas sur le sujet douloureux qu'est ma famille. Bien que j'en sois étonné, je serais ravie de faire la connaissance de mon oncle. C'est pourquoi j'accepte de venir vivre avec toi. Cela me soulagera des Dursley, même si je n'en avais plus que pour un an de les supporter. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'ils prennent mal le fait que je parte, bien au contraire.  
Envoi moi donc l'adresse de ta nouvelle maison et je viendrai aujourd'hui même.  
Je t'embrasse fort. Harry. »

J'étais si heureuse, que ma lecture à peine achever, j'attrapais mon peignoir avant de descendre en courant annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Je me perdis légèrement dans ce manoir si grand mais je parvins tout de même à rejoindre le salon dans lequel nous avions discuté hier soir. Malheureusement il était vide. Je devais alors faire appel à quelqu'un qui pourrait me guider jusqu'à ce que je puisse me débrouiller seule.

- Milly ?

Et c'est avec un petit pop, que l'elfe de maison apparut devant moi.

- Oh maîtresse, veuillez m'excuser, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà réveillée, je vous aurais monté votre petit déjeuner dans votre chambre. Monsieur et Madame Evans m'ont demandé d'en faire ainsi car vous deviez être encore un peu fatigué -moi.  
- Ne te met pas dans tous tes états. Ce n'est rien. De plus, je préfère déjeuner à table. Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouvent Monsieur et Madame, heu mes parents ?  
- Oui mademoiselle, ils sont encore dans la grande salle à manger. Ils viennent de terminer leur petit déjeuner. Suivez-moi.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, je n'étais pas complètement perdue, encore fallait-il connaître le manoir et les pièces. Grâce à Milly je pus donc retrouver mes parents. La salle à manger était immense, encore plus grande que le salon et pourtant celui-ci n'était pas petit. Je peux vous l'assurer. Cependant, la grandeur et la beauté de la pièce, n'étaient pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus à ce moment-là. C'était plutôt ma tenue. Mes parents étaient tous deux habillés, de la manière la plus élégante qui soit. Moi ? J'étais en chemise de nuit, recouverte d'un peignoir à peine fermée.

- Bonjour …  
- Bonjour ma Chérie. Tu es déjà réveillée .  
- Oui... mère. J'ai reçu une réponse d'Harry.  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui.  
- Que t'a-t-il répondu ? Il ne veut pas venir . C'est ça .  
- Non père. Au contraire, il souhaite faire votre connaissance, il est d'accord pour venir vivre ici avec nous et il arrivera dans la journée. À condition que je lui donne l'adresse.  
- Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque. Je vais aller demander à Wes s'il veut bien aller le chercher.

Sur ces mots, mon père quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec ma mère. Je me dirigea donc vers le couvert installé en face d'elle puis commença mon petit déjeuner.

- As-tu bien dormi ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
- Je suis désolée. Cela doit être très dur à comprendre pour toi.  
- C'est peu dire. Puis je vous poser une question ?  
- Oui dit moi.  
- Voilà, vous m'avez dit hier soir que j'étais la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps et vous avez aussi dit que j'avais besoin d'être protégée alors je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Si je suis si puissante, je pourrai me protéger seule.  
- Je me doutais que tu allais poser cette question. De nombreux sorciers, autre que Voldemort, même si lui en fait partie, veulent tes pouvoirs. Tu es en danger, constamment.  
- Mais...  
- La grandeur de tes pouvoirs ne se limite pas à la force. Tu n'es pas plus endurante que n'importe quels autres élèves de Poudlard. L'endurance s'acquiert avec les années. Tu es forte dans le sens ou dans ton sang coule celui de très grands sorciers. Très grand et puissant dans le sens où ils avaient compris que la plus grande magie demeure dans les sentiments, dans les émotions. Mais pas n'importe quelles émotions. L'amour est de loin l'émotion la plus forte et celle qui permet d'accéder à la puissance. Personne a part notre famille ne sait comment tirer profit des émotions. C'est cela qui fait de toi la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps.  
- Mais cela fait aussi de vous des sorciers puissants. Nous sommes de la même famille.  
- C'est exact mais tu as plus de puissance dans le sang que nous. La famille de ton père, du moins, la famille de la mère de ton père connaissait ce secret. Ma famille aussi. Autrefois c'était les deux seules familles à le détenir mais le mariage de ton père et moi, a réduit ce secret à notre famille uniquement.  
- Mais Pansy ?  
- Pansy n'est pas totalement de notre famille. Lena est ma petite sœur. Elle sait que notre famille conserve un secret très précieux, mais étant l'aînée de la famille, je suis celle qui a été mise au courant de ce secret. Lena n'est pas au courant.  
- Mais alors, comment cela marche-t-il ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Est-ce qu'il y a un sort pour activer ce pouvoir ?  
- Non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu comprendras le jour où tu l'utiliseras. Crois-moi, mon ange. Tu as en toi ce pouvoir. Et si cela te paraît merveilleux, tu vas vite te rendre compte que c'est aussi très dangereux.  
- Alors je dois être protégée ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais par qui ?  
- Par ton futur mari, ton fiancé.  
- Qui est ... ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis désolée.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, car selon Pansy, n'importe quel indice pourrait vite t'amener à connaître son identité. Je suis navrée chérie. Maintenant peut-être devrais-tu monter te changer. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ton ami te voit dans cette tenue ?

C'est alors dépité que je remontais dans ma chambre, en me trompant de chemin une ou deux fois, pour changer de vêtements. J'enfilais rapidement un de mes nouveaux jeans avec un chemisier cintré a la taille. J'utilisais un peu de cette lotion pour boucler les cheveux ce qui me fit de jolies boucles bien dessinées qui retombait un peu en dessous de mes épaules. Pour finir, je me dessinais un trait au crayon noir, en dessous de mon œil. Si Ginny m'avait vue, elle aurait été très fière de moi. Ainsi, je redescendis rapidement dans le hall avant de me diriger vers le salon pour patienter, avant le retour de mon oncle avec Harry. Je choisis un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque pour m'installa dans le fauteuil le plus près de la porte, puis me mit a lire. J'avais déjà bien avancé dans ma lecture quand j'entendis Milly ouvrir la porte d'entrée et souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry. Alors je rangeai rapidement le livre avant de courir dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

- Harry !  
- Doucement, Hermione, tu m'étouffes, me dit-il en riant.  
- Oh, désolée.  
- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? On s'est vu hier.  
- Cela m'a paru bien plus long ... Merci Wesley, de l'avoir amener.  
- Je t'en prie Hermione. Bien, je vous laisse les enfants. J'ai du travail.  
- Harry, suis-moi. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Milly ?  
- Oui mademoiselle ? Pourrais-tu nous guider jusqu'à la chambre de Harry ? J'aimerais qu'elle soit proche de la mienne si possible.  
- Bien sur mademoiselle. Si monsieur veut bien me laisser prendre ses bagages, je vous conduis.

Harry, lui donna donc ses deux valises puis Milly les fit disparaître avant de nous conduire jusqu'à une pièce située en face de ma Chambre.

- Voici votre chambre monsieur.  
- Merci Milly.  
- Désirez vous autre chose ?  
- Non, je te remercie Milly.

Alors, elle disparut, retournant sans doute à ses tâches. Je tournais alors la poignée de la porte avant de m'effacer pour laisser entrer Harry. La pièce était semblable à la mienne, seules les couleurs changeait, les tons étaient différents de ceux de la mienne mais tout aussi chaleureux et accueillant. Plus aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Les murs étaient rouges pour certains et, or pour les autres. Mais cela n'était pas choquant ou agressif pour autant. Son dressing était aussi grand que le mien, mais moins plein. Pour autant, des vêtements neufs attendaient déjà patiemment d'être portés. Les deux valises de Harry étaient rangées. Elles semblaient vides. Je me demandais quel sort Milly utilisait pour que les vêtements se rangent d'eux-mêmes. Harry me regardait. Attendant sûrement des explications. Il me prit la main et me guida jusqu'au lit avant de nous asseoir dessus.

- Hermione.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?  
- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer par le début.

Alors je lui racontais, je lui racontais tout. L'annonce de mes parents, la venue de mon oncle et ma tante, l'arrivée au manoir, la discussion avec mes parents, l'annonce de mes fiançailles, même le fameux. Je ne tenais pas lui cacher une chose aussi importante, nous ne nous étions jamais rien cachés, nous n'allions sûrement pas commencer aujourd'hui. Enfin, je lui racontais, le lien de parenté qui nous unissait. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début mais je tenais a tout lui dire, je savais que si je lui avais expliquée sa avant, il n'aurait rien écouté du reste. Midi arrivait quand je terminai mon explication. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis que j'avais commencé.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui oui...  
- Tu n'as rien dit ...  
- Que je veux-tu que je dise Hermione, s'énerva-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Je viens d'apprendre que j'avais encore de la famille et que ma meilleure amie était en danger. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
- Calme-toi Harry. À ton avis, je devrais dire quoi moi ? Ma vie a été complètement chamboulée. Je crois qu'en l'espace d'une journée, j'ai subi plus de changements que toi.  
- C'est vrai ... Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi de cette façon, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureux de savoir que nous sommes de la même famille.  
- Moi aussi. Bien, et si nous allions manger ?  
- Je te suis.  
- Heu ... Ce n'est pas conseillé...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On va tourner en rond, je ne retrouve jamais mon chemin dans cette maison, enfin ce château plutôt.  
- À deux, on devrait y arriver.

Alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger dans laquelle j'avais déjeuné le matin même. Harry avait raison, a deux, nous retrouvions notre chemin. J'arrivai enfin à mémoriser le trajet qui menait jusqu'à la salle à manger. Du moins, la grande salle a manger. Quand nous arrivâmes, mes parents, n'étaient pas encore là. Nous nous installâmes donc l'un à côté de l'autre en les attendants. Quand ils franchirent les portes, mon père s'arrêta net. Il regarda Harry et dit : James. Puis en s'approchant, toujours ne le regardant, il dit : Lily. Je ne savais que dire et apparemment, Harry aussi.  
- Excuse-moi mon garçon, mais tu ressembles tellement à ton père ... sauf les yeux, ce sont ceux de ta mère.  
- Je sais.  
- Pardonne-moi, on doit souvent te le dire.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Hermione, t'a déjà tout expliquée, j'imagine ?  
- Oui. Elle la fait.  
- Bien. Tu es le bienvenu ici. C'est ta maison aujourd'hui. Tu es ici chez toi alors ne te dérange pas pour nous. Enfin, je veux dire, fait comme chez toi. C'est comme ça que disent les moldus non ?  
- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, répondit Harry tout en dissimulant un début de sourire.

Mon père serra la main de Harry et ma mère, elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes si heureux de t'avoir près de nous Harry. Notre famille est enfin au complet. Grâce a toi et a Hermione.  
- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous. Je me doute que ça ne doive pas être simple pour vous.  
- Nous souhaitions t'avoir chez nous depuis longtemps Harry, dit mon père en souriant.  
- Oui, Hermione m'a expliquée.  
- Bien. Mangeons. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme et la sérénité. À la fin du repas, deux hiboux arrivèrent et se posèrent devant Harry et moi. C'était notre lettre pour Poudlard, contenant notre liste de fournitures et le mot de bienvenue habituel. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas discuté de ma scolarité avec mes parents. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. C'est alors soucieuse que je regardais Harry.

- Hermione ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Me demanda mère.  
- C'est ma lettre pour Poudlard.  
- Oui et ?  
- Et, nous en n'avons pas parlé. Je vais pouvoir y retourner ?  
- Bien sûr. Dumbledore veille déjà sur toit depuis ta naissance et cela a plutôt bien réussi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais arrêter tes études. Une sorcière aussi douée ne devrait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.  
- Oh merci. Mais ... Je vais devoir changer mon nom de famille ?  
- Nous y avons réfléchi et nous pensons qu'il serait préférable que tu gardes celui des Granger, pour ta sécurité.  
- D'accord.

Cela me remplissait de joie, je pourrais continuer a aller a Poudlard avec Harry et mes amis et j'emportais avec moi encore un peu des Granger. Moi qui avait eu peur que leur souvenir s'estompent ... Cela me donnait un moyen de ne pas les oublier. Durant les deux jours suivants, Harry et moi, nous rendîmes sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter toutes nos fournitures. Nous avions mis du temps pour convaincre mes parents que nous ne risquions rien et que Lena et Wes pourraient toujours veiller sur nous a distance. Cela nous avait permis de nous évader un peu du manoir. De changer d'air.  
À présent, je connaissais le manoir par cœur et je me rendais compte que finalement, il n'était pas si grand que ça, du moins grand que Poudlard. Je passais beaucoup de temps au bord du petit étang avec Harry, à discuter ou alors avec un livre a la main. Ma mère s'était mise à nous enseigner la manière de se tenir en société même si la réception qui avait lieu vendredi, c'est a dire ce soir, ne se déroulait qu'en petit comité. Autrement dit, notre famille, Pansy et ses parents ainsi que la famille de mon fiancé donc j'ignorais toujours le nom. Pansy et Harry avaient toujours du mal à se parler sans s'insulter, mais ils faisaient tous les deux de gros efforts. Quand a mes parents, nous apprenions à nous connaître même si c'était long et que le temps nous manquait puisque la rentrée de Poudlard était dans quelques jours a peine. Quelques jours après notre liste de fournitures, une lettre de Poudlard arriva pour moi. J'étais nommé préfète en chef, comme ma mère longtemps auparavant.  
Assise devant mon miroir, je regardais Milly me coiffer, l'apparence était très importante, disait ma mère. Alors depuis une bonne demi-heure, Milly mêlait des rubans mauves à mes cheveux, faisant de mes cheveux, autrefois si indisciplinés, une coiffure sophistiquée. Sur mon lit, une robe de la même couleur que mes rubans m'attendaient. Elle était faite de soie et elle semblait glisser sur moi comme une brise d'air. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Milly me fit enfiler des escarpins si hauts qu'il me fallait de l'aide pour marcher sans me casser la figure. 19 heures sonnaient quand Harry vint frapper à ma porte pour me signaler qu'il était l'heure de descendre. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il resta bouche bée quelques minutes avant de me tendre son bras pour m'accompagner. Il portait un élégant costume noir et mais ses cheveux partaient toujours dans tous les sens. Il me conduisit jusqu'au salon où mes parents discutaient avec mon oncle et ma tante ainsi que les parents de mon fiancé. Pansy quand a elle discutait avec un jeune homme dos à moi. Il était grand, bien bâti. Ses cheveux blonds platine réfléchissaient à la couleur des flammes. Ses épaules larges me semblaient assez musclées. Même de dos, il me paraissait très séduisant. Soudain, Harry lâcha mon bras en se raidissant. Alors mon pire cauchemar apparu. Le jeune homme en question se retourna et ...

- Malefoy ? !  
- Bonsoir Hermione.  
- Non, non ce n'est pas possible, je rêve. Tout, mais pas toi. Pitié, ne me dites pas que mon fiancé est Drago Malefoy !  
- Hermione chérie, vois-tu un autre jeune homme dans la pièce que le jeune Malefoy ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et mes pieds aussi. Je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir et de m'enfoncer dans la nuit. Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais rien a part mon souffle dans la nuit. Je perdis mes talons en arrivant au portail mais peut importe, je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant de peu d'être rattrapée. À l'aide de ma baguette magique, je fis sauter le portail et un bon nombre des protections qui encerclaient le manoir et je transplanais.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que sa vous aura plut. J'attends vos remarques. Désolé si certains trouvent que cela manque d'informations mais chaque choses en sont temps. Je ne veut pas aller trop vite et faire une fiction de trois chapitres. Ce n'est pas le but. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous avez de la chance, je suis pas mal inspirée en ce moment alors profitez-en, mais ne vous habituez pas trop vite ...__Vous risqueriez d'être déçu plus tard.__  
__Bonne lecture._

* * *

POV de Harry

J'étais encore abasourdi par cette terrible de nouvelle. Je n'avais pratiquement pas vu Hermione s'enfuir tellement j'étais sou le choc.  
Je n'avais rien jusque ici concernant l'apparition de mon oncle qui voulait que je vienne vivre avec lui. Le fait que ma meilleure amie avait été adoptée et qu'elle était ma cousine. Mais là s'en était trop. Trop beaucoup trop. Malefoy ? Pour la protéger ? Contre Voldemort ? Ils rêvaient beaucoup trop dans cette famille.  
Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que nous avions franchi les portes du salon, mais cela ne faisait que quelques minutes et le temps semblait s'être arrêté.  
Je m'approchais de mon oncle et je lâchais tout ce que je ressentais sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai appris que vous faisiez partie de ma famille et que vous m'aviez abandonné au Dursley à la mort de mes parents, je n'ai rien dit non plus sur le fait que vous ayez abandonné votre propre enfant, mais alors dire qu'il lui faut quelqu'un pour la protéger de Voldemort et la fiancer à Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemorts et peut être voire sûrement Mangemort, c'est la conduire directement à la mort. Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais ? Les Malefoy sont des Mangemorts et qui plus est, les plus fidèles à mon sens.  
- Harry, je te prierai de ne jamais me reparler sur ce ton ! Kath et moi savons très bien ce que nous faisons. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'on ne doit jamais se fier aux apparences. N'as-tu jamais été révolté par le fait que les gens pensent que tu avais la grosse tête du a ta célébrité ? Où n'as-tu jamais voulu faire comprendre au gens que ton parrain n'avait pas condamné tes parents ? Les Malefoy sont des espions. Comme nous l'avons été et comme mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur le sont, me dit mon oncle énervé.  
- Il lui a fait du mal, durant toute sa scolarité Malefoy n'as fait que la faire souffrir, en ce moquant d'elle, en l'insultant de tous les noms.  
- Comme Pansy.  
- Elle y a été obligée !  
- Lui aussi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Bien sûr. Drago est courant de la véritable identité de Hermione depuis sa rentrée a Poudlard. Comme Pansy, il a fait sa pour sa protection. Pas vrai Drago ? , lui demanda-t-il en adoucissant un peu le ton.  
- C'est vrai. Je sais depuis longtemps que je suis fiancée à Granger. Pardon Hermione.  
- Elle ne te pardonnera jamais.  
- Elle a bien pardonnée à Pansy.  
- Pansy n'a jamais été aussi monstrueuse que toi. Je la connais. Jamais elle ne te pardonnera de lui avoir fait autant de mal et d'avoir sembler y prendre tant de plaisir.  
- Je jouais la comédie !  
- Peut-être mais personne a part toi ne pourrais prouver que tu regrettes chacune des insultes prononcées. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pars à sa recherche. Je ne compte pas laisser ma cousine mourir de froid a cause de lui.

Je fis demi-tour rapidement et demanda à Milly de m'apporter deux ou trois vêtements chauds pour Hermione qui devait sûrement trembler de froid toute seule, dehors. En l'attendant, je me fis la remarque que les Malefoy n'avaient pas prononcés un seul mot. Je trouvais cela étrange, connaissant le caractère de Lucius, je m'étonnais qu'il n'eût rien dit.

- Je viens avec toi.

Je me retournai et vis Drago Malefoy avancé vers moi, sa cape sur les épaules, baguette a la main.

- Hors de question.  
- Ce n'était pas une question.  
- Tu ne viens pas !  
- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.  
- Concernant ma meilleure amie ? Si !  
- C'est MA fiancée !  
- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d'elle ?!  
- Depuis toujours.  
- A d'autre Malefoy ! Tu ne viens pas avec moi !  
- Bien alors je me débrouillerais seul.  
- Tu ne la trouveras jamais.  
- Tu veux parier ?  
- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Sur ces mots je sortais du manoir et une fois, le portail dépassé je transplanais. Me dirigeant tout d'abord au Terrier.

POV de Hermione

Il faisait froid, tellement froid. J'étais en robe de soie, pieds nus et nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit. Habituellement, le mois d'août connaissait des nuits aussi chaudes que la journée mais aujourd'hui semblait différent, tout était différent. Je me trouvais dans un quartier de Londres, un quartier qui m'était très familier. Ce qui était normal puisque je me trouvais en face de la maison des Granger, mes parents. Je pouvais les voir à travers la fenêtre. Mon père, était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, regardant le journal télévisé sans doute. Et ma mère, elle faisait la cuisine. Je pouvais sentir d'ici la bonne odeur des petits plats maisons. J'en avait l'eau a la bouche rien que de m'imaginer à table avec eux. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer chez eux... je n'avais pas le droit de les faire souffrir, ou de me faire souffrir. Je savais que si je retournais chez eux, jamais plus je n'en sortirais. Les regarder me comblait de joie, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginer.

Je m'assis sur un banc, dans le petit parc ou nous nous rendions régulièrement pour discuter, profiter de la journée, passer un moment en famille. Le froid engourdissait mes jambes, alors je les remontaient contre ma poitrine, pour me procurer un peu de chaleur. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais aller. Pas chez Ron, madame Weasley avait déjà assez de travail comme sa même si je savais qu'elle serais heureuse que je vienne chez eux. Je me voyais mal expliquer a toute la famille, tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis deux jours. C'était bien trop compliqué, même moi je m'y perdais un peu et je suis sure que Harry aussi.

J'entendis minuit sonner a l'horloge du quartier. Cela faisait déjà plus de 4 heures que je m'étais enfuis, Harry devait être très inquiet, mes parents aussi. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas a me décider de rentrer. Malefoy … J'étais tellement choquée par cette nouvelle que je ne parvenais même pas a ressentir quelque chose, pas même de la colère. Je pense que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup, et le froid m'empêchant de réfléchir ne m'aidait pas non plus.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose recouvrir mes épaules, un manteau sans doute. Quelqu'un s'assit a mes cotés, sans parler. Je ne regardais pas qui c'était. Nous restâmes comme sa, sans parler, pendant quelques minutes … alors je compris qui était la personne a coté de moi. Harry m'aurait déjà serrer dans ces bras et sermonner pour m'être enfui sans lui. Cela ne pouvait être que Malefoy.

- qu'est ce que tu fais la Malefoy ?, dis-je d'un ton maussade.

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Me chercher ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rentrer avec toi ?

- Tu ne le fera pas pour moi, ni parce que je te le demande, tu le fera pour tes parents et pour Harry. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que ce sont vraiment ta famille et que ta place est la bas. Et je sais que tu n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens que tu aimes, la preuve, tu serais déjà rentrée chez les Granger si ce n'était pas le cas, et tu serais partie le soir même de ton arrivée chez les Evans. La vérité Granger, c'est que tu les aimes déjà profondément mais tu ne t'en pas compte.

- Depuis quand Drago Malefoy est-il devenu intelligent ?, lui demandais-je étonnée de me rendre compte qu'il me connaissait aussi bien.

- Je l'ai toujours été, seulement tu as toujours cru que je trichais.

- Les Serpentard ne savent faire autre chose que mentir ou tricher.

- Tu te trompes. Tu te trompes aussi sur moi.

- A oui ? N'es tu pas un sang pur imbus de lui même, prétentieux et arrogant qui passe son temps a faire remarquer au gens qu'ils ne seront jamais assez bien pour lui ?

- Je ne dirais pas le contraire. J'ai été élever de cette façon.

- Les gens changent, du moins je pense qu'ils peuvent changer.

- Alors aides moi a changer.

- Pardon ?, j'éclatais de rire ce qui eu pour simple but de le rendre furieux. Il n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de lui et sa je le savais depuis ma première année.

- Quand tu auras fini de rire peut être pourra tu m'écouter !

- Tu m'excusera mais je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi et de plus si tu t'entendais tu serais dégoutté de toi même. Un Malefoy qui demande de l'aide ?

- Ne me juge pas, tu ne me connais pas.

- Oh que si je te connais. Tu es celui qui a passé ces 6 dernières années a me pourrir la vie. Tu m'as insulté a chaque fois que tu le pouvais. Tu es celui qui a passé tout son temps a essayer de me ridiculiser devant les autres. Comment pourrais-je oublier qui tu es ?

- tu ne comprend donc rien !

- Excuse moi ?!

- Tu as pu comprendre que Pansy joue la comédie parce qu'elle était au courant ? Mais selon toi, ton fiancé ne serais pas au courant de ta situation ? Réfléchis un peu Granger ! Je jouait la comédie, au même titre qu'elle.

- Ne me fais pas rire Malefoy ! Je ne t'épouserai pas !

- J'ai peur que tu n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- J'arriverais a convaincre mes parents que tu n'es pas celui qu'il me faut.

- Les convaincre ne servira a rien. Le sort est scellé. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Nous sommes destinés l'un a l'autre. Tu va devoir te faire a l'idée que nous allons vivre ensemble.

- Certes, mais cela ne sera pas avant plus années.

- Cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le pense. Es-tu au courant que les préfets en chef ont des appartements privés et donc qu'ils cohabitent ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Ce que tu peut être naïve Granger. Je suis le deuxième préfet en chef. Nous allons donc vivre ensemble. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

- C'est … un cauchemar...

C'était beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je craquais. Je me sentis tomber en avant mais avant d'avoir touché le sol, c'était le noir complet.

Quand je m'éveillait, le lendemain. J'étais dans mon lit, au manoir. Toujours vêtue de ma robe de soie, le manteau de Drago poser a coté de moi. Harry dormait dans le canapé, face a moi. Encore tout habillé lui aussi. Je fis le moins de bruit possible pour me lever mais il se réveilla. Alors j'abandonnais et je m'installait et position semi-assise, appuyée contre mes oreillers. Harry vint s'asseoir a coté de moi et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, me dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolée... comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- C'est Malefoy qui ta ramener.

- Malefoy ?, alors la conversation de la veille me revint en mémoire. Oh oui. Je me souvient maintenant.

- J'étais parti a ta recherche et je venais juste de revenir pour tenir des parents au courant de mes recherche quand il est apparu, te portant dans ses bras. Tu dormais. Il est monté directement ici et il ta déposé sur le lit avant de te retirer son manteau, de te recouvrir de tes draps et de quitter la pièce.

- Oh ….

- il est toujours ici par contre. Il va vivre ici avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée. Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois a Poudlard il ne pourra pas t'approcher.

- N'en sois pas si sur …

- pourquoi dit-tu sa ?

- C'est lui le deuxième préfet en chef …

- Quoi ?! Je suis sur que c'est un coup de Dumbledore. Lui qui est toujours au courant de tout, il a du manigancé tout sa depuis le début.

- Je pense la même chose mais nous ne pouvions rien y faire malheureusement.

- Nous verrons a la rentrée. D'ici la compte sur moi pour rendre la vie impossible a ton fiancé.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme sa ! Jamais je ne l'épouserai.

- Je te l'ai dit Granger. Tu n'as pas le choix, me dit Drago, appuyer contre la porte d'entrée de ma chambre.

- Depuis quand te permet tu d'écouter nos conversations et d'entrer dans ma chambre ?!

- Depuis que tu es officiellement ma fiancée et que je doit veiller sur toi.

- Comme si j'avais la moindre importance pour toi.

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir.

- Comment sa ?

- peu importe Granger. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te l'ai dit hier soir. Nous devons nous marier. Tu ne pourra pas y couper, pas plus que moi.

- Nous serons peut être mari et femme mais e t'attend pas a plus que sa Malefoy. Je porterai peut être ton nom mais je ne serais jamais ta femme. Je ne porterai jamais tes enfants et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je te déteste Malefoy et cela me dégoutte de devoir épouser un Mangemort ! Je te hais. Maintenant je te prierai de nous laisser et d'aller empester une autre pièce avec ta carcasse puante.

- Tu veut qu'on joue a se détester ? Pas de problèmes mais tu ne viendra pas pleurer que cette année sera la pire de toute ta vie. C'est toi qui l'aura décidé, me dit-il d'un ton plus ferme.

Je vis alors que ses yeux étaient glacés, je l'avait blessé. Tant mieux, cela ne rattraperai peut erre jamais ce qu'il m'avait dit durant toutes ces années mais j'étais satisfaite de lui rendre un peu l'appareil.

Cette dernière semaine se passa plutôt bien, du moins pour Harry et moi. J'imagine que pour Malefoy c'était moins joyeux. Nous le tenions le plus a l'écart possible. Lui qui avait dit vouloir me détester ne faisait rien de tel. Au contraire, il lui arrivait même de vouloir se joindre a nos conversations familiales durant les repas mais seuls mes parents lui répondaient. Pansy et ses parents étaient rentrés chez eux le lendemain de l'officialisation de mes « fiançailles » laissant sont Dragonouchet seul et désespéré. Mes parents me reprochaient le comportement qu'Harry et moi avions face a Drago mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il nous avait fait subir pendant toutes ces années. Certes, il avait jouer la comédie mais il avait sembler tirer une très grande satisfaction de notre souffrance et sa … je ne pouvais lui pardonner. Ma mère et moi étions devenu très proches, le tutoiement avait fait place au vouvoiement dans notre famille. Pour Harry aussi. Il était devenu aussi rapidement que moi, un membre a part entière de cette famille. Ma mère adorait les vêtements et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Je devais sûrement tenir de mon père car lui ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par sa tenue vestimentaire, ce qui me laissait penser que ma mère devait lui préparer ses vêtements pour qu'il soit toujours aussi bien habillé. Elle passa plusieurs commandes chez de nombreux couturier pour nous renouveler notre garde robe disait-elle, même si mon dressing débordait déjà de nombreux vêtements. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi bien habillé et moi non plus.

C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de partir avec une grosse valise, nous nous retrouvâmes avec trois énormes valises pour Poudlard donc deux remplis de vêtements que nous aurions jamais le temps de tous porter en une année. C'était leur de la séparation et ma mère était très anxieuse. Sans doute avait-elle peut de ne pas me revoir avant longtemps. Je la comprenais, car elle avait été séparé pendant 17 ans de sa fille.

- Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Nous reviendront pour les vacances de noël.

- Je sais … mais c'est si long. Harry chéri, veille sur ma fille. Drago aussi. Et revenez nous vite, nous dit-elle avant de nous serrer chacun dans ses bras.

- Faites attention a vous les enfants, nous dit mon père avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de serrer la main des garçons.

- Promis papa.

- Kath, Max … ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien. On veillera l'un sur l'autre, dit Harry en excluant Drago, volontairement évidemment.

- Bien. Filez maintenant et soyez sage, essayez de vous entendre. Tous les trois. Et Drago, n'oublie pas que tu doit toujours sembler détester Hermione pour les autres. Nul ne doit savoir que vous êtes fiancé et qu'Hermione est une sang pur.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bon allez y maintenant.

Wes était venu spécialement pour nous, il devait nous conduire a la gare. Arrivés, Harry et moi nous séparâmes de Drago sans aucun regards pour lui. Et nous nous mîmes a chercher un compartiment vide pour nous et nos amis. L'année allait être longue, très longue.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila la suite tant attendue. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commentées ma fiction depuis son début, j'espère que tout ça ne fait que commencer._

_Je remercie aussi ma Beta : Emma._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Hermione !

C'est tout ce que j'entendis avant qu'une tornade rousse ne me saute dessus, manquant de me tuer par la même occasion.

- Ginny, tu vas m'écraser, dis-je en rigolant.

- J'étais si inquiète, tu n'as répondu a aucun de mes hiboux de ces quinze derniers jours. Où étais-tu passée, me demanda-t-elle en me relâchant puis en s'installant à mes cotés.

- Salut Hermione, me dit Ronald d'une voix largement plus calme que celle de sa sœur même si je sentais l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Harry, toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu aux hiboux. Où étiez-vous tous les deux ?

- Laissez nous le temps de respirer aussi. Vous nous agressez presque à peine arrivés, leur dit calmement Harry, asseyez-vous et calmez-vous tous les deux. On attire tous les regards pour changer. Et puis Luna et Neville ne doivent-ils pas nous rejoindre ?

- Ils viennent plus tard, ils ont été nommés préfet cette année et Mcgonagall veut voir tous les nouveaux préfets. Après elle ira parler avec les préfets en chef.

- Je suis préfète en chef, dis-je d'une voix claire, personne ne m'a mis au courant de cela.

- Je croyais que tu savais tout ?

- Brillant Ronald, quelle remarque stupéfiante. J'ai eu des journées plutôt mouvementées ces derniers temps donc j'ai eu autre chose à penser, dis-je ironiquement.

- Alors expliques toi.

Je le fusillais du regard avant de me lever et de fermer la porte du compartiment a tous les petits curieux qui nous dévoraient du regard, enfin surtout Harry.

- Ne dites rien, rien du début à la fin. Aucuns commentaires. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi d'en parler. Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, nous ne pouvons pas tout vous dire, Harry et moi. Il en va de notre vie.

- Hermione, tu me fais peur, me dit Ginny, me regardant dans les yeux. Les siens brillaient d'angoisse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, vous devez juste ne pas chercher a en savoir plus que nous vous en diront. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Vraiment.

- Et si tu arrêtais de nous raconter des trucs qu'on ne comprend même pas et que tu passais directement aux choses sérieuses Mione, me dit Ronald en soupirant.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon.

- Mione, ils ont le droit de savoir. Dis leur ce qu'ils ont le droit de savoir et puis on parle plus.

- Harry, ce n'est pas facile.

- Ça ne le sera pas plus dans une heure ou deux, lance toi.

- Bien. Ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous choquer mais je ne suis pas la fille des Granger.

Cela me brisait le cœur de dire ca, mais je continuais car si je commençais à pleurer je ne m'arrêterais pas avant un bon moment.

- Le jour des mes 17 ans, des gens de ma véritable famille sont venus me chercher et m'ont emmener vers mes véritables parents. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose de plus à part que je ne suis pas celle que je pensais être et que Harry vit chez moi. Enfin dans ma nouvelle demeure. Je ne peux pas non plus vous dire pourquoi. Je sais que vous vous posez des questions mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus. Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure. D'ici la, faites nous confiance.

- Heu … Harry sait ?, me demanda Ron l'air ébahi.

- Oui. Mais lui non plus ne peut rien vous dire. Vous devez nous croire.

- Harry ! Tu me trompes avec Hermione ?

- Ginny, non. Rien avoir. Je vis avec elle mais j'ai ma chambre, je vis chez elle mais nous ne sommes rien d'autres que des amis, répondit Harry tout en me faisant un clin d'œil que personne à part moi, ne vit.

- D'accord. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour digérer tout ca mais on le fera, me dit Ginny en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

A ce moment la, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Luna et Neville. Neville avait changé, il semblait plus mature, plus sûr de lui. Quant à Luna, et bien, c'était toujours Luna. L'air toujours dans la lune et son enthousiasme que rien ne pouvait entacher. Je ne pensais plus aux Granger, à vrai dire je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à mes amis et moi pendant un court moment. Mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui comptait bel et bien me pourrir la vie. J'étais en train de pleurer de rire à coter de Neville quand il passa sa tête de fouine par la porte.

- Granger !

- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?!

- Miss-je-sais-tout ne sais donc pas que les préfets en chef doivent se rendre dans le compartiment qui leur est réservé ? Bouge tes fesses ! Mcgonagall veut nous voir. Et prends ta valise, tu ne reviens pas ici.

- Parles moi sur un autre ton. Je reviendrais si je veux. Et de toute façon, personne n'a besoin d'enlever sa valise du train donc je peux très bien la laisser ici. Maintenant laisse moi passer.

Hélas, c'est au moment où je me levais que le train subit une forte secousse qui me fit retomber sur les genoux de Neville. J'en profitais donc pour retourner la situation a mon avantage afin de faire rager Drago. Je m'installait donc un peu plus confortablement et embrassait Neville sur la joue.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée Neville. Tu es un amour. A tout a l'heure.

Le pauvre était devenu cramoisi. Je me relevais avant de passer devant Malefoy, la tête haute, rigolant de son air dépité et rouge de colère. Les couloirs du train étaient pratiquement vides de tout élèves. Certains me souriaient, d'autres rentraient rapidement dans leur compartiment en voyant le regard toujours glacé de Malefoy qui ne décolérait pas. Quand nous fûmes arrivés au compartiment des préfets, le professeur Mcgonagall n'était toujours pas la. Alors je sentis une poigne de fer me pousser contre la fenêtre.

- A quoi tu joues Hermione ?!

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?! Et lâche moi tu me fais mal !

- Ça te plaît de savoir que tout le monde va te prendre pour une traînée si tu dragues tous les mecs ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?!

- Ça me regarde parce que tu es ma fiancée et que c'est moi qui vais finir ma vie avec toi. Je ne tiens pas a être connu comme le mec qui passe après milles autres !, me dit-il les yeux glacés. Il me serrait le bras de plus en plus fort et je ne pouvais pas bouger sans le toucher. J'étais coincée entre lui et la fenêtre.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de me lâcher. Quant à ma réputation, je suis loin de rattraper le nombre que tu as atteint en couchant avec toutes tes p***s ! De toute manière tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis une sang pur, pas plus que nous sommes fiancés donc tu n'as pas intérêt à montrer que tu es jaloux ou alors on te prendra pour un fou.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Prouve le ! Maintenant lâche moi !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne déteste pas. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas me pardonner ?

- Parce que moi je te déteste réellement et que si draguer tous les mecs de Poudlard peut te rendre furieux et te blesser alors je le ferais, autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes que jamais, jamais je ne t'aimerais !

Il me relâcha, toujours en colère, mais derrière la colère se cachait un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui : la peine. Je l'avais blessé. C'était mon but et j'avais réussi. C'est donc en m'asseyant le plus loin possible de cet abruti que je massais mon bras endoloris.

Le professeur Mcgonagall fit son apparition quelques minutes après notre dispute. La première de l'année scolaire, quand je disais que cette année allait être très longue.

- Mlle Granger, Mr Malefoy. Vous avez tous les deux été nommés préfets en chef, je compte donc sur vous pour montrer le bon exemple et cessez de vous disputer comme vous le faites depuis 6 ans. Du moins pas devant les autres. Le professeur Dumbledore a pour objectif de rapprocher les maisons cette année et une bonne cohabitation entre les préfets en chef ne pourrait que favoriser ce rapprochement. Comme vous le savez aussi, vous avez a votre disposition des appartements privés que vous partagerez. Après le dîner de ce soir et après avoir conduit les premières années de votre maison, vous me rejoindrez au 7ème étage, je vous montrerais votre logement. Bien, je crois vous avoir tout dit, j'espère donc pouvoir vous faire confiance.

Elle avait parlé si vite que j'avais à peine eu le temps de suivre et de comprendre qu'elle était déjà repartie.

- Qu'est ce que je disais ? Des appartements privés, donc je vais pouvoir te surveiller et éviter que tu ne ramènes tous les garçons de l'école dans ton lit.

- C'est toi qui as besoin d'être surveillé. Maintenant tais toi, je ne veut pas t'entendre parler. Et sors, je veux me changer.

- Tu peux te changer devant moi, tu n'as rien à cacher. Je verrais tout un jour ou l'autre alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, ça simplifiera les choses, me dit-il en me regardant avec son sourire en coin qui me narguait.

- Tu peux rêver ! Dégage !

Il souriait toujours en passant la porte du compartiment. Même en dehors, il me narguait en étant face a la porte et semblant attendre que je me déshabille devant lui. Il n'avait rien compris. Je baissais rapidement le store de la porte et me changeais le plus rapidement possible avant de me rasseoir, un livre sur les genoux, pendant que Malefoy rentrait et admirait les fines chevilles qui dépassaient de ma robe.

- Es-tu comblé ?, lui demandais-je narcissiquement en levant un sourcil.

- Pas totalement. Enlève ta robe et on verra après, me répondit-il en souriant.

- Abruti.

Son sourire en coin me mettait mal a l'aise, je ne savais pourquoi. Avant ces derniers jours, jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire ainsi. Je savais que c'était un sourire sincère mais alors pourquoi cela me troublait-il autant ? Peut être était-ce parce que je commençais a comprendre que Malefoy avait des sentiments et qu'il était humain.

Je cachais mon trouble en plongeant dans mon livre jusqu'à la fin du trajet. D'ailleurs celui-ci passa si vite, dans le silence, que je n'entendis même pas le train sonner pour annoncer que nous étions arrivés a pré-au-lard.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ?

- Non, j'attends que tu passes la porte Malefoy. Je ne sors pas en même temps que toi. Je ne supporte déjà même pas d'avoir passer tout le trajet avec toi. Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Je l'avais, une fois de plus énervé, et j'en étais très heureuse. Ca me remplissais de joie de lui pourrir la vie. Après tout, ce n'était que pure vengeance. Je descendis du train en souriant, avant de rejoindre les garçons qui m'attendaient sur le bord du quai .

- Alors, tout c'est bien passé ?, me demanda Harry, le regard qui semblait plutôt dire : « s'il t'as fait du mal, je lui casse la figure »

- Oui, très bien. J'ai réussi à lui faire fermer sa grande bouche, deux fois d'affilé.

- Ouah, chapeau Mione, dit Ron en rigolant, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête.

- C'était très marrant.

- Bon allons-y, j'ai faim.

- Tu as toujours faim Ronald, dîmes Harry et moi en cœur, avant de nous esclaffer.

Une calèche nous attendais pour partir.

Dumbledore nous fit son éternel discours de bonne année, avant de disposer devant nous de délicieux plats. Ca n'avait certes pas le goût des mets préparés par Milly mais c'était tout de même délicieux.

- Ça ne vaut pas Milly, pas vrai ? Murmurais-je à l'oreille de Harry.

- Je suis d'accord, me répondit-il en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que vous vous murmurez tous les deux ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oh rien, on se moquait de la tête de Malefoy.

- Il y a de quoi en même temps, nous répondit Ginny en riant.

En effet, monsieur Malefoy avait une tête tout a fait dépitée. je supposais que c'était en parti dû au fait que Pansy ne cessait de le coller et allait même jusqu'à lui couper sa viande. Nous étions tous morts de rire quand il tourna la tête dans ma direction avant de me jeter un regard noir. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de rire pour autant.

Le repas terminé, j'accompagnais les premier années de Gryffondor jusqu'au dortoir. Chose faite, je me rendais au septième étage et attendais la venue de Malefoy et de Mcgonagall.

Quelques minutes après, ils firent tous deux leur apparition.

- Ah, miss Granger, vous êtes déjà la, me dit-elle sérieusement. Le mot de passe est Éternité. Entrons a l'intérieur pour discuter, nous serons plus a l'aise. Suivez moi.

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une magnifique salon, aux couleurs chaleureuses et accueillantes. Les murs étaient dans les tons marrons chocolat et beige. Au moins, c'était une pièce neutre de toute couleur pouvant appartenir à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce. Un grand sofa était juste devant la cheminée. Au fond de la pièce, vers la fenêtre, se trouvait une table, où nous pourrions travailler. Il y avait même de quoi se préparer un petit en-cas.

- Asseyez vous jeunes gens, nous dit Mcgonagall.

Drago et moi, nous installâmes donc sur le sofa, moi le plus loin possible de lui.

- Miss Granger, je tiens a vous dire que ce lieu a été sécurisé. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mise au courant de votre situation et nous avons mis en place la protection nécessaire à votre sécurité. Je dois vous faire promettre à tous les deux de ramener le moins de monde possible ici, pas plus de trois personnes. Il ne faut pas qu'une ribambelle d'élèves puissent avoir accès a ce dortoir, seulement ceux en qui vous avez le plus confiance. Je dit cela pour vous Miss Granger. Je suis aussi au courant pour votre changement de nom de famille mais je sais que je dois continuer à vous appeler Miss Granger.

- Je vous remercie professeur.

- Je vous en prie Miss. Il est de mon devoir de protéger mes élèves et qui plus est, encore plus ma meilleure élève. Bien, votre devrez partager votre salle de bain mais vous avez chacun une chambre. Je pense que vous trouverez facilement la votre. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.

- Merci professeur.

Alors elle sorti de notre dortoir. Je me tournais vers Drago qui n'avait absolument pas dit un seul mot.

- C'est trop dur pour toi de te montrer poli ?

- Oui.

- Bien ! Bonne nuit !

Je me levais du sofa et me dirigeais dans le couloir, Malefoy sur mes talons. J'ouvrais la première porte sur ma gauche et entrais dans la pièce.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles déjà partager mon lit, je te suggère de sortir d'ici Granger. Ce n'est pas ta chambre, c'est la mienne.

- Comment ça ?

- Es-tu chez les Serpentard maintenant ? Ces couleurs ne sont pas les tiennes.

Je sortais rapidement de la chambre pour me rendre dans celle d'en face, qui me semblait plus adaptée.

Un grand lit a baldaquin prenait pratiquement toute la place. La chambre était rouge et or, un peu comme dans mon ancien dortoir. Au moins je me sentirais a l'aise ici. Je trouvais ma valise au pied du lit et fouillais donc dedans pour trouver une nuisette. Je rangerais mes autres affaires le lendemain, pour le moment j'étais fatiguée. Je me changeais donc mais avant de me mettre au lit, je pris un parchemin et écrivis une lettre à mes parents.

« Maman, Papa.

Tout va bien ici, mon dortoir est magnifique et ma chambre, ne vaut pas celle que j'ai à la maison, mais elle est très bien aussi. Malheureusement, je dois le partager avec Malefoy, ce qui n'est pas du tout à mon goût. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu me fiancer avec cet être infect. Il est pervers et mal attentionné, malpoli et vulgaire. On voit que vous ne le connaissez pas. D'ailleurs vous ne me connaissez pas non plus et je ne compte pas l'épouser. Désolé papa mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Quant à Harry, tout va bien pour lui aussi.

Je vous réécrirais dans quelques jours. D'ici là, je vous dis bonne nuit.

Hermione. »

* * *

_laissez vos commentaires :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année 2014, j'espère que tout le monde a passé un bon noël et un bon réveillon pour le nouvel an. je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour la suite et encore beaucoup de bonnes choses entre nous ;)_

_Voilà, la suite. Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction touche de plus en plus de gens mais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir un peu plus de commentaires. Toujours désolée de mettre autant de temps mais bon j'espère quand même arriver a vous satisfaire._

_Enfin bref, la suite._

* * *

Premier jour de cours, le réveil est difficile mais j'ai hâte de reprendre les cours. Alors je me lève puis tire les rideaux avant d'enfiler ma robe de chambre, que je laisse ouverte avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je me réchauffe un peu prés de la cheminée avant de me retourner pour me diriger dans la salle de bain mais j'avais, hélas, pour mon plus grand malheur, complètement oublié avec qui je partageais ce dortoir.

- Hum, sexy Granger. Cette cohabitation risque de devenir très très intéressante. Tu comptes me faire cet honneur tous les matins ? me demanda Malefoy, qui se tenait devant moi en pantalon de pyjama.

_« Je dois tout de même admettre qu'il est plutôt bien foutu cet abruti » »_

Non ! Mais à quoi je pense ? N'importe quoi ! Sors-toi ça de la tête Hermione ! Beurk !

- Vas te faire foutre Malefoy, j'avais seulement oublié que tu existais. Arrête de me reluquer. Et non, tu peux rêver pour que ceci se reproduise, dis-je en m'avançant pour le dépasser, mais il me retint le bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant, puis en baissant les yeux jusqu'au niveau de ma poitrine, que ma chemise de nuit cachait difficilement.

- Alors laisse moi en profiter quelques minutes de plus avant d'en être privé jusqu'à notre mariage.

- Tu vas sans cesse remettre ça sur le tapis ?, fis-je remarquer en me dégageant de sa poigne.

- Comme je sais que c'est un moyen efficace de te foutre en rogne, je ne vais pas m'en priver, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes le fait que c'est inévitable, me dit-il avec son sourire narquois toujours sur ses lèvres.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et d'en faire claquer la porte. Je me regardais longuement dans le miroir avec pour seule envie de retourner dans ma chambre, d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main et de partir loin de cet imbécile de Malefoy. Malheureusement j'avais promis à Ginny que, cette année, je ferais des efforts concernant ma tenue et mon apparence. Milly me manquait énormément tout à coup. Je ne savais pas me coiffer seule, j'utilisais donc le sort que m'avait jeté Ginny, sur mes cheveux, le jour de mon anniversaire. Une fois les cheveux lisses, je tressais mes cheveux, aussi bien que je pouvais, en faisant retomber la tresse sur une de mes épaules. Une fois lisses, mes cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs. Détachés et lissés, ils m'arrivaient en dessous des omoplates. Je dessinais un léger trait de crayon noir sur mes yeux et déposais une légère touche de rouge à lèvres rose pale sur mes lèvres. Ensuite, je retournais dans ma chambre sans faire attention à Malefoy qui me matait le cul pendant que je changeais de pièce, et j'enfilais mon uniforme, retouché par Ginny pour que la jupe soit légèrement plus courte, remontant juste au dessus de mes genoux. Ma chemise aussi avait subit quelques retouches qui permettaient de mettre mes formes en avant. Ginny serait fière de moi. Je sortais de ma chambre, sans croiser Malefoy et je quittais le dortoir pour rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Je fis ce qu'on peut appeler, une entrée remarquée. Mes cheveux semblaient choquer plus d'une personne.

Je me dirigeais donc, sous le regard de nombreux d'autres élèves, vers la table des Gryffondor, rejoindre Harry, Ginny et Ronald, qui pour changer, s'empiffrait déjà comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois alors que son dernier repas remontait à hier soir.

- Salut Mione, me dit Harry en m'embrassant sur la joue, quand je m'assis à ses cotés, bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Et vous ?

- Bien aussi, mais tu m'as manqué dans la chambre Hermione. Les autres filles se font des gros films sur toi et Malefoy, me dit Ginny en rigolant.

- Quoi ?! Je crois qu'elles me connaissent mal.

- Évidemment, qu'elles te connaissent mal, nous sommes les seuls qui t'apprécient réellement, qui ont pris le temps de te connaître, me dit Ron sans comprendre qu'il venait de me blesser.

- Oh oui, bien sur ! J'oubliais que j'étais la mal aimée ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin Ronald car si tu me connaissais vraiment, comme tu le penses si bien, tu saurais alors que tu viens de me faire très mal.

- Je me relevais, attrapais un toast et sorti de la grande salle en regardant mon emploi du temps, que j'avais demandé au Professeur Mcgonagall en sortant de la pièce.

- J'étais blessée. J'étais habituée avec Ronald mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

J'avais potion en première heure, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon humeur, puisque cela voulait dire que j'allais revoir la tête de fouine de Malefoy. Je me dirigeais vers les cachots et arrivais la première, pour changer une fois encore. Je rentrais dans la salle et m'installais dans un coin, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, ce qui, vous pouvez me l'accorder, était tout à fait inhabituel. J'entendais les autres entrer quelques minutes plus tard, mais je ne faisais pas attention. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'installe a coté de moi. C'était Harry.

- Ron est désolé, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il n'y a même pas fait attention. Enfin, tu le connais Mione.

- Je ne lui en veux pas Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas complètement tord.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Neville t'apprécie beaucoup, Luna aussi et puis Dean, Seamus, Padma. Tu vois que tu es entourée.

- Oui, mais vous êtes les trois seuls à me connaître entièrement.

- Et alors, c'est pareil pour moi, pour Ronald. Tu ne penses pas que c'est mieux ainsi ? Tu voudrais que toute l'école soit au courant de ta vie ?

- Non.

- Alors tu vois.

- Oui. D'ailleurs où est Ron ?

- Oh, il va arriver, il n'avait pas tout à fait fini de manger quand je suis parti avec Ginny.

- Quel glouton, dis-je en riant.

- On ne le changera pas et puis peut être que si il n'était pas comme ça, nous l'apprécierions moins. Qui sait ?

- Je veux bien te croire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment c'était passée ta première nuit avec la fouine.

- Merveilleusement bien, dis-je ironiquement, cet abruti s'est amusé à me mater ce matin, pour me mettre de bonne humeur dès le réveil.

- Quoi ?! Il t'a regardé te doucher ?, me demanda Harry, dont je sentais déjà le ton monter d'un cran.

- Non ! Ça va pas la tête ! J'avais simplement oubliée qu'il était là et je me le suis baladée en nuisette dans l'appart.

- Ouf, j'ai pris peur pour lui, j'aurais du lui casser la gueule si il t'avais regardé sous la douche. Et depuis quand tu dors en nuisette toi ?

- Depuis que ta petite amie a décidé de me relooker., dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Potter, Granger ! Je vous dérange peut être !, nous demanda le professeur Rogue.

Je l'avais oublié celui là aussi, j'oubliais beaucoup de choses en ce moment.

- Non, professeur Rogue.

- Votre soudaine soumission à mon autorité m'étonne et j'en conclu donc que vous manigancer quelque chose. De ce fait, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous changer de place. Potter ! A coté de Parkinson ! Granger, aller donc rejoindre votre homologue. Monsieur Malefoy se fera un plaisir de vous instruire de tout ce qu'il sait.

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur, je ne pourrais pas aller à coté de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demandais-je, même si je savais parfaitement qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, mais j'étais prête à tout pour fuir cet individu.

- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de donner votre avis. Exécutez !

Alors, c'est d'un mauvais pas que je me dirigeais vers la table de cet apôtre.

- Comme on se retrouve, décidément tu ne vas pas pouvoir me fuir très longtemps.

J'optai pour l'indifférence, je ne lui répondis pas et je vis que cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Le cours commença et nous dûmes concocter une potion tue loup, très difficile à préparer, je m'attendais à me battre contre un Malefoy qui ferait n'importe quoi. Mais a mon plus grand étonnement, il se révéla très bon, moi qui avait toujours cru qu'il avait des bonnes notes par favoritisme, je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que je m'étais lourdement trompée et que nous deux faisions parfaitement la paire. En potion, je parle des potions bien sûr. Nous savions très bien quoi faire, comme si nous nous étions mis d'accord sur la partie que devais remplir l'autre, mais en vérité, nous n'avions pas parlé une seule fois. A la fin du cours, Rogue fit le tour des paillasses de chaque élèves pour évaluer leur potion. Quand il arriva a la notre, je ne fut pas étonné de ce qu'il dit :

- Excellent Drago, j'imagine que Miss Granger ne vous a pas beaucoup aidée, le résultat aurait été sans doute médiocre.

Bien sur, il dit tout cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en souriant comme si il était content de m'avoir blessé, mais il ne savait pas que j'étais habituée à ses remarques et que j'en riait plus qu'autre chose, car tout le monde savait qu'il ne comprenait pas que je puisse être aussi douée en tout. Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, je cru que j'allais m'évanouir en entendant Malefoy :

- Vous vous trompez Monsieur, Hermione a fait la moitié du travail et c'est sans elle que le résultat aurait été médiocre.

J'étais sous le choc, il venait de me défendre devant le directeur de sa maison. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? En plus, il m'avait appelé Hermione et non Granger. Je me tournais vers Harry qui était tout aussi choqué que moi. Mais le pire était le visage de Ron qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Sans doute croyait-il qu'il avait eu en face de lui la preuve irréfutable que quelque chose se passait entre Dra..., Malefoy et moi ! Rogue était tout aussi étonné que nous et ne sut rien dire d'autre que de nous signaler la fin du cours.

Les garçons et moi avions une pause de deux heures avant le cours de métamorphose.

- Hermione tu es sure que ça va ?, me demanda Harry.

- Oui oui, je suis juste, encore sous le choc.

- D'accord. Tu viens avec nous a la salle commune ?

- Je vous y rejoins, je dois passer dans mon dortoir récupérer un bouquin pour m'avancer sur les devoirs.

- Déjà ? Le devoir de Rogue est pour dans trois semaines et c'est le premier cours que nous ayons eu de l'année. Relaxe Mione, Me dit Ron incrédule.

- Le meilleur moyen de ne pas être dépassé c'est de commencer dès le premier instant de libre. Allez, je vous rejoins dans dix minutes.

Je les laissais seuls dans le couloir des cachots et montait rapidement jusqu'au dernier étage et prononçait le mot de passe avant d'entrer. La malchance semblait me poursuivre puisque Malefoy était là lui aussi. Il était assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, un bouquin entre les mains. Oui, je sais, cela peut choquer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?, dis-je sèchement.

- Quel bel accueil, c'est ta façon de me remercier de t'avoir défendue ? Tu n'es pas la seule a être en dernière année et donc, à avoir un emploi du temps plein de trous, me répondit-il toujours assis, sans avoir lever le nez de son livre.

- D'ailleurs, à quoi as-tu joué ? Tu veux que les autres se rendent compte que quelque chose se trame entre nous ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?, me demanda-t-il avec un intérêt soudain.

Il se leva et vint en face de moi, j'étais toujours debout devant l'entrée.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, je joue pas à l'imbécile.

- Oh mais je ne joue pas, je pensais seulement que tu ne voulais plus jamais en entendre parler alors je suis étonné que tu le fasses toi-même.

- Tu sais très bien que personne ne doit se douter de rien, je suis toujours censée être Hermione Granger, la fille que tu détestes.

- Mais tu l'es toujours, en apparence, car je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Mais si tu continues à ne pas vouloir me croire et à me traiter comme un chien cela risque rapidement d'arriver. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué Hermione, tout. Maintenant tu vas devoir commencer à me faire un peu confiance étant donné que je suis censé veiller sur toi.

- Excuse moi, mais cela risque de prendre du temps, dis-je froidement.

Comment pouvait-il penser que j'allais effacer 6 ans d'insultes et d'injures en quelques semaines. C'était impossible.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle sur moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui lui prenait quand je sentis sa main sur ma joue.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais d'ici là, tâche d'être moins froide avec moi. Tu verras que de cette façon, je serais moi même beaucoup plus gentil avec toi.

Avant que j'ai pu prononcer un seul mot, il s'était éloigné et était retourné s'asseoir sur le sofa, son livre entre les mains. Je restais sans bouger, quelques secondes encore avant d'aller chercher le bouquin que j'étais, à l'origine venue chercher, et de partir rejoindre Harry et Ron. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tous deux discutaient vivement sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Je vint m'asseoir entre eux.

- Tu as bien mis longtemps, me dit Ron.

- Je... Je ne trouvais pas mon livre, répondis-je en hésitant un peu ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Harry. Il ne dit rien sûrement parce qu'il se doutait que cela concernait Malefoy et qu'il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet devant Ron. C'était un des secrets que je n'avais pu partager avec Ginny et Ronald.

- D'accord, on parlait de Malefoy, on se demandait pourquoi il t'avait soudainement défendu, me dit Ron en souriant.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, peut être qu'il est tombé sur la tête.

Sur ces mots, nous nous mîmes à rire doucement. Nous passâmes les deux heures de pauses, tous les trois, ensemble, comme toutes les années précédentes, puis quand vint 11h, nous nous rendîmes en cours. Nous avions cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles et, comme à mon habitude, je m'installais au premier rang et écoutais avec admiration chaque mot prononcé par la professeur. A la fin de l'heure, elle vint me dire que le directeur souhaitait me voir dans son bureau. Je me dirigeais donc vers le bureau du directeur, tout en disant aux garçons de me garder une place dans la grande salle. J'arrivais au bureau quand je vis Drago prononcer le mot de passe « Patacitrouille ».

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Le vieux m'a fait demander. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

- Génial, cela veut dire que ça va avoir un rapport avec notre statut de préfet ?

- Oui.

Je n'étais pas plus ravie que lui, mais si pour lui c'était parce qu'il allait devoir bosser, moi c'était parce que j'allais devoir le supporter encore une fois. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et nous installâmes sur les fauteuils en face du directeur.

- Miss Evans, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes les deux préfets en chef de cette année et comme vous le savez, nous devons faire en sorte que cette année se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré le cauchemar qui se déroule en dehors de l'école. Pour cela, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que nous allions multiplier les événements. Étant donné que sortir du château devient dangereux, il y aura moins de sorties à Pré-au-lard que les années précédentes mais plus de bals. Bien sûr, c'est à vous que revient la charge de les organiser. Il y aura un bal pour Halloween, un pour Noël, un autre pour fêter le printemps et le dernier se fera juste après les examens de fin d'année afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Je dois aussi vous avertir, qu'en tant que préfet en chef, vous serez aussi chargés de montrer le bon exemple et c'est pour cela que vous devrez y allez ensemble, pour chacun de ces différents bals.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Je ne peut pas choisir l'homme je vais épouser et je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui le temps d'une soirée ? C'est une blague ? Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde pour avoir une vie aussi pourrie ?

Le directeur me regardait avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, pendant que je prononçais, du moins que je hurlais, ces mots. Moi qui venait, en quelque sorte de promettre à Malefoy de faire des efforts pour l'apprécier, j'avais déjà brisé ma parole. Son visage était pâle, et sans expression particulière. Ce qui n'était pas un très bon signe.

Je me levais et sortais du bureau avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot.

Je me précipitais dans le couloir et me dirigeais vers la grande salle, énervée. J'entendis alors des pas précipités derrière moi, m'attendant à voir Drago, je me retournais pour lui parler quand j'entendis « stupéfix ! ». Et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_Voila, et laissez vos commentaires :)_


End file.
